I Will Always Love You
by Music and Angels
Summary: Although the episodes leading up to the finale haven't happened yet, this takes place during episode 2x25. Toby comes back and surprises Spencer with a certain proposal. Will she oblige or turn him away yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's Point of View**

_And I will always love you  
>I will always love you…<em>

The music seemed faded around me, all of it melting into the blur that, evidently, my life had turned into. I nearly laughed at the irony this song was providing. My friends had been shooting me weird looks all night, but now they looked downright concerned.

"Spence?" Aria began, turning away from our former teacher Mr. Fitz, but still squeezing his hand. The happy couple had finally 'come out', so to speak, recently. Of course, all of us girls had known much longer than the rest of Rosewood's residents, but the advance knowledge came with the burden of secret keeping. "Do you maybe want to go home? We can all come over, or leave you alone if you don't want company. I did hear that there was a special at that Chinese restaurant though—if you don't feel like hanging around the school."

Honestly, his dance was keeping my pathetic mind off of my situation a lot better than being home would. I love Aria for trying, but I had to reply with, "thanks but no thanks. You dance away. I'm just going to go to the restroom."

No sooner had I spoken the words than Emily rushed up, also dateless. At least I wasn't the sole person without a significant other. Well, in all fairness, hers had skipped town and flown coach to California so it wasn't her fault. Mine was—I'd deliberately pushed Toby away and it felt awful.

The song changed to an upbeat, up-tempo number and, breathless, Emily stopped me in my tracks. "Spencer!" She blurted, panting heavily from her hustling over to me. "I think…you should stay here. Now. We should get some punch!"

She practically dragged me over to the punch bowl, which looked suspiciously neon red and reeking of artificial fruit. "Em? Can we slow down now? Some of us aren't varsity swimmers on scholarship you know!" I meant this jokingly, and she knew it. Just last week before her mom flew back to Texas to be with her dad, they had been ecstatic to find a scholarship promise from Danby, a swimmer's dream school.

Blushing, she responded with a "thanks". She kept glancing nervously up to the entrance stairs, and I wondered why, but didn't call her out on it. Was Emily expecting a guest? I knew her abrupt end with Maya was still a sensitive subject, so I remained silent.

With one more look at the door to our elaborately decorated gym, her face changed; relaxed. "OK, I'm gonna go request a song. Just stay…here." At this, she left me standing puzzled by the potentially toxic beverage bowl as she scurried as far away from me as possible.

"What gives?" I said aloud, to no one in particular. A familiar pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and a comforting voice spoke.

"I don't know. I guess some people just leave for a reason they can't explain to some people."

I whirled around, not sure whether to be shocked, upset, or elated. I chose the latter. "Toby!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I really, really missed you. And I'm so sorry about the whole Wren thing. It wasn't true, you know that—I only saw him once and it was because I was so sad about losing you. Really you're the only one for me, even after Alex but forget him and I couldn't sleep when you were gone I hope you can forgive me and—"

He cut me off by planting a sweet kiss on my lips. Laughing, he said, "Spence, it's OK! You can stop rambling now. And who's this Alex kid?"

I should've been embarrassed but his smile was intoxicating. "No one, he's been gone for a long time now. Hey, wait, you never told me where you were!"

"That's because you never gave me a chance to! A person can't get a word in edgewise with you." He teased, still exhibiting his boyish smile.

"If you must know, come outside with me." Was I scared at these words? Sure. But it was Toby, and I trusted him with my life. I know he'd never hurt me, so hand in hand we started on our way out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily watching us, a small smile playing on her face. The same knowing facial expression was on Hanna and Aria, who were also looking. It was then that I realized they'd known all along. Well, Emily had definitely known all along, and I wasn't sure about Hanna, but Aria probably didn't, as she offered to go home with me.

Home? Home is a joke. Toby is home. His arms are my castle, and I only feel safe when I'm around him. I know it sounds way sappy and very un-stereotypical to me, but I think Toby is more of a home than I've ever had.

We walked gingerly over to the benches outside the school, cool evening air brushing up against our bodies and the sky casting a pool of midnight blue on us. As we sat down our eyes met each other and we locked gazes. His baby blue, watery, deep orbs and my dark brown ones connected in such a way it can only be described as transcendental. No one else was outside, not even a few stray stragglers or kids who felt they were "too cool for school". Everyone else was inside, and we owned the night.

"So where were you?" I finally inquired, unable to suppress the question any longer. He grasped my hand in his warm, calloused ones. Butterflies rose to the surface of my stomach as I melted beneath this touch.

"I was thinking. I realized how much you meant to me, and that I couldn't let someone else have you. I couldn't lose you, because I love you so much. I realized how I need you and I would be heartbroken without you. I figured out that I had to find a way to show you that I want to be with you forever."

Hands slightly shaking, he reached into his pocket and produced a jewelry box. One fit for a ring—oh my gosh! Was he going to—no. He couldn't be. As I stared in disbelief, he opened the top of the velvet receptacle and my eyes must've widened. There lay the most breathtakingly beautiful, stunning sapphire band I'd ever seen. It was alternating the blue gems and diamonds in tiny patches with no stand alone stone. He knew me so well…how could he have known to pick just the perfect ring?

"Spencer Hastings, I love you so much. We don't have to do this anytime soon, but I need to be with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I'm sure I just gawked at him for ages, Toby absolutely smoking in a light blue button up shirt and jeans. My mind was racing a mile a minute, but my heart's desire was clear. _Say yes!_

So I did. "Yes!" I cried, tears streaming down my face, I'm sure in an unattractive manner. "Toby, it's gorgeous. And I want to be with you always. I'm so sorry I made you feel like something had come between us. I love you, so much." We embraced for awhile until he pulled away and looked at me for the longest time. Then he brought me in again and our lips collided in the most fantastical kiss ever. I saw sparks dancing and the joy that filled me is indescribable. Somehow, without me knowing it, he had slipped the ring on my finger.

"I'm engaged!" I said, stating the obvious. I was numb. I was giddy. I was gleeful. _Mrs. Cavanaugh…_I mused, and laughed out loud much to Toby's confusion. He smiled at me, and we sat drinking in the moment for the longest time. Wordlessly, the two of us stood up and reentered the gym, receiving nothing but grins from the girls.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<em>

There was a new song playing, one that really set the mood for the night. Forget about sorrows, and live in the moment. Good things can come out of it! I started formulating wedding plans in my head, already picturing the vows…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I decided to update because of all the nice reviews I got. Thank you so much to anyone who read this and made it a favorite or reviewed! So this is taking place after "the proposal". The girls at Rosewood High know about Spencer & Toby, but their families? Not yet :) **

**Also, I have to put a disclaimer I believe. I do not own Pretty Little Liars but if I did Toby would propose! I don't own any of the songs quoted (I Run to You by Lady Antebellum, Ours by Taylor Swift and I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston)**

**Spencer's Point of View**

"Oh I just can't wait! When's the wedding?" Hanna squealed from the backseat of my car. Since I was too excited to drive, Aria took over and I was in the passenger seat, leaving Emily with a shrieking Hanna. Lucky her!

"Do you really think we know yet?" I said jokingly. "He said we could wait…I mean, he might have dropped out of that prison we call high school but my parents would kill me if… oh my gosh my parents!" In all my newly engaged glory I had forgotten one minor detail: Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, AKA my overly pretentious parents. They never really liked Toby but who cares? They were going to have to condone it now! I guess I just thought that since the girls were cool with it…nothing else would matter. Little did I remember the bane of my existence, mom and dad!

The car went silent for a moment, before Emily came up with, "well, as long as you finish Rosewood High, they probably won't care! I mean, look at Melissa. She got eloped and your parents barely blinked an eye. Besides, we're here for you." That's right. I had forgotten about her and Ian's rushed marriage. That had certainly lasted long, I though sarcastically.

"And you and Toby could totally move in together anyways!" Hanna's voice was shrill but I had to love her for being so into the whole wedding planning thing. Of course they all knew about Toby's plan before I did, but they were still shocked to see the ring I came back into the dance wearing.

It was like I'd known him forever. Everything he did spoke to me, perfectly, and the ring is just another staple of that. The blue and diamond jewels sparkled a little more everytime I glanced down at them, which honestly was quite frequently.

Aria laughed behind the wheel of the car. "I don't know if they're ready for that yet, Han, but nice try."

"Hey!" Our blond friend protested. "I need to live vicariously through someone's relationship. It's not like you and Fitz can legally tie the knot anytime soon." Aria sighed but her smile never faltered. We always had something to put up with in Hanna's company!

"Well when he does I'll be sure and hide it from you!" Aria retorted smartly. She pulled up into Hanna's driveway, where we were all staying the night. After Toby's proposal and when my heart had slowed down, we went back into the dance and were met with congratulations all around from the girls. When the teachers ushered all students out of the gym at eleven, Toby and I embraced but it wasn't longing, like we would have to sneak around to find another time to be together. No, I knew that I had my whole life ahead with him—no need to worry there.

Inside Hanna's room, we all flopped down onto our respective places: I on the bed with Hanna, Aria on the bean bag, and Emily on the guest bed where she was staying.

Unable to contain herself, Hanna blurted out, "So spill! How'd it go?" My heart was still pounding and I realized how anxious I was to share this moment.

"Oh my gosh you guys, it was so magical. I tried to apologize for lying about Wren and he said he couldn't lose me, and he wanted to be with me forever, and then he took out the box and I swear I stopped breathing!" At this, I paused and displayed my hand which donned the beautiful gems Toby had given me. "And I knew…I knew I had to say yes."

Emily reached over and passed me a tissue, and that's when I noticed the tears slowly sliding down my face. "Obviously now…you're stuck with an emotional wreck!" I joked, mopping up the tears.

"Aw, that sounds so sweet Spence!" Aria cooed, being a hopeless romantic as much as I.

"Totally!" Hanna agreed. "I definitely call wedding planner. Pink roses? Does someone have a pen? I need to write this down!"

I was amazed at how organized she could be when acting totally ahead of herself. I was just about to comment on it when my phone buzzed and I looked down, expecting a text from my parents. Instead, it read:

_Hey. I miss you :) Are you available tomorrow? XO –Toby _

Smiling down at the device in my hands, I typed back:

_Of course. Thanks for tonight and love you! XO—Spence_

"OK as much as I would Love to hear all the gory details of your love life Spence, I have swim practice tomorrow at seven. Seven! On a Saturday. I swear they're trying to kill us!" Emily said incredulously.

"Yeah, you're right. After all I had a big night! I can't wait to…I don't even know. Bask in my own glory. Let it all sink in. I still can't believe it all yet…Spencer Cavanaugh." By the fact that the girls were choking back laughter behind their smiles, I could tell I was speaking in a dreamy, lovesick voice. Can I help the fact that my amazingly hot, charming boyfriend proposed to me?

We all awoke the next day to sun streaming in through Hanna's blinds, interrupting our much needed sleep.

"Ugh!" Aria groaned. "Why is it that we can rise so early on the weekends, but when it's time for school we just want to curl up and die?"

We all giggled at this, being teenagers in dire need of caffeine. I quickly wrote to Toby and asked him to meet me in the park in an hour. He responded immediately with a "yes" and I went down to Hanna's kitchen for some much desired coffee.

Two cups of energy later, I met my fiancé by the benches at Rosewood's own little piece of free land. Wow, fiancé. It sounds so weird, yet so…right.

"Toby!" I called, my lips crashing onto his for a split second of bliss.

"Hey! How are you?" He asked warmly, lacing his fingers through mine as we began to walk around the perimeter of the area.

"Pretty darn well after last night." I responded with a sly connotation. For once, my heart felt light and free. After talking about everything and nothing, we hit a more serious topic: my parents!

"Toby—I don't know that we should even tell them!"

"Nonsense, Spencer. It will be fine. I'll be right there besides you—always."

I leaned on him and put my head down on his shoulder; we were sitting down now. Some kids were running around excitedly near us, singing:

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours…<em>

Without needing to say another word, we walked in the direction of my house, hoping to prepare for the confrontation of a lifetime. Entering the living room, I turned to Toby.

"I just can't wait to get out of here and marry you. I love you so much—" I was caught off guard by a door shutting in the distance.

"Spencer? Are you _engaged_?" A familiar voice inquired out of disbelief. A voice belonging to my dear…sister.

**Again, thanks so much for all the kind reviews for this story. I really hope you like this chapter, and keep in mind it will all work out for Spencer and Toby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the latest chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**Especially Caligirl28, who was the first reviewer for both chapters :) Thanks so much! You're super nice :) I thought it was going to be a one shot too, but I decided why not? Spencer & Toby deserve a wedding!**

**And to everyone who said they liked the songs, I love country music too! I hope you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: The song quoted is All Your Life by The Band Perry**

**Spencer's Point of View**

_"Spencer? Are you __engaged__?" A familiar voice inquired out of disbelief. A voice belonging to my dear…sister._

I froze, my mind clouded with all the excuses I could make for the situation. Toby was looking over at me panic stricken, like a deer in the headlights. Of course, Melissa was much more threatening than any car coming at us.

Much to my confusion, she chuckled. "Relax, I won't tell mom and dad. Congratulations!" Without uttering anything more, she casually sauntered out of the room and Toby and I exchanged puzzled looks.

"OK I will officially _never _understand your family!" He finally said.

"Well you don't ever have to, because we can start one of our own…" I responded, allurement lacing my words as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around Toby's neck. He leaned down and kissed me softly. One hurdle had been cleared, unintentionally of course, but with Melissa out of the way it would be no doubt an easier feat to tell my parents.

Hours later we were sprawled out in my room, on the bed, just indulging in each other's company. Someone knocked on my door, presumably one of my parents, and I grudgingly left Toby's embrace to open it.

"Hi Spencer," my mom said. "Oh! Toby, hello." She added upon seeing him, without skipping a beat.

"Hey Mom. Can Toby stay for dinner?" I got down to business first, before she could notice something amiss in the air.

"Of course, but your father and I will be going to something at the Club in about an hour, so you're on your own for eating." She fiddled with her watch, and then looked up suddenly like she was just noticing me standing right in front of her.

As if on cue, she exclaimed "That's such a pretty ring Spencer! Where did you get it?"

Ignoring her question, I inquired, "well, can I talk with you and Dad before you leave?"

She sighed, glancing hastily at my clock on the wall and then at her watch another time. "I suppose. With Toby here?" Confusion was evident in her voice, but I didn't bother to explain. When she had left, I resumed my position lying on the bed with Toby.

"Nervous yet?" He questioned, playing with my hair and sending sparks jolting through my body.

"A little." I had to admit, this was the best thing that had ever happened to me, although I was definitely wary to share it with my parents, of all people!

Just then we were startled by my dad's voice calling, "Kids? Can you come down now?" We stood up, and before rushing downstairs to formalize our engagement, Toby stopped me in front of the door.

"Hey, I love you." His lips gently met my cheek and the skin there tingled. We quickly bounded down the stairs and sat in the couch across from my parents, sitting in two chairs.

"What is it you wanted to say?" I noticed my dad hadn't even greeted us. So, not off to the best start…

A half an hour of interrogations later, mostly pertaining to my "vital academics", my parents were on board. They made us swear that we would wait until I graduated Rosewood High, because "high school marriages don't last and they destroy careers". Toby and I had to laugh at this; the whole thing about our love is that it's endless. When you make your vows, and promise to love through sickness and health, thick and thin…we're already there. A slip of paper just makes it official.

About halfway through our confession, Melissa walked in and sat behind us, eavesdropping intently. When Mom and Dad finally left the house, she cornered us on the couch.

"So," she began. Why on Earth was the demon spawn being nice to us? I shuddered, just thinking about her motives. "Nice job with the parents. When's the wedding?"

"Um, no clue yet. After high school, so they don't disown me, though." My response came fast, but my tone was definitely suspicious.

"Calm down, Spence. I can actually care, you know." She put a hand to her stomach, which held the unborn baby Taylor who would ineveitably be my niece. Oh my…

I was just about to suggest that Toby and I go make dinner now, when she perked up again. "And Spencer? If you need any help with the wedding, I could definitely provide assistance." As our mouths hung ajar, she gingerly exited the room and walked upstairs.

"OK what was that? Is she messing with us? Oh my gosh, she's messing with us!" My brain was spinning.

"Well, you are being kind of paranoid, but it's safe to say that your family is not predictable!" He told me with a laugh. He's right. I relaxed into his open arms, and we just sat on the couch for awhile. I listened to his steady, even breathing and felt a strange sense of security wash over me. Yes, Toby was definitely home.

With regret I finally spoke. "Toby, come on. Let's make dinner and then…do you want to stay the night?" There was a mischievous look in my eyes as I said this, I'm sure, but his response was instantaneous.

"With you? Of course."

After dinner had been made and eaten, and Melissa had promised to sleep in the barn, Toby and I settled in my room.

"Top or bottom?" I asked, grinning. "Just kidding," I threw a pair of massive sweatpants I had (for what reason, I'm not sure) at him, hoping they would fit.

He chuckled. "You remembered." I gave him a "duh!" look and turned away to pick my own pajamas.

"Um, Spence…" he began, holding up the sole article of clothes I had given him. "Why?"

As innocently as I could muster, I replied, "yes? What is it?"

"You are something else," He laughed again and walked into my bathroom to change. I quickly slipped into a crimson tank top and a smaller pair of sweatpants. He exited into my room and I had to put a hand over my mouth to suppress my visible fancy.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself!" Toby so generously reminded me. He crawled into my bed with me and I rested my head on his bare chest.

"You know what else this reminds me of?" I wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"When we slept together, that same night at the motel." He responded, and I sat up in shock. His reply wasn't a question, it was a mere statement. How had he remembered?

Still taken aback, I had to ask. "Why—?" He stopped me mid thought and kissed my forehead.

"It was pretty memorable, Spencer." He started to reach over my body to turn the lamp on my bedside table off, but he pulled back. "You know you don't have to sleep with the ring on, right?"

The gorgeous piece of jewelry had already become a fixture on my finger, a symbol of us and it felt too natural to remove—like it had always been there or I somehow knew it would be present, one day.

"I know, but it's so beautiful Toby…I really love it." My words were honest and sincere, and I don't know that I've ever been so sure of anything. I wanted to marry him with all my heart. He turned the light off and I felt myself melding into Toby on the bed. Just before we drifted off into sleep, I noticed music floating up from Melissa's designated spot in the barn:

_Well, I don't want the whole world  
>The sun, the moon, and all their light<br>I just want to be the only girl  
>You love all your life<br>You love all your life_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) First of all, to everyone who saw last Monday's episode— don't forget that Toby comes back on March 5****th****! I hope you like this chapter—I didn't want to have too much of a time gap between chapters so this is basically a filler before the wedding. Thank you so much for all reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PLL (I feel compelled to always put this in!) or God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton/Dave Barnes**

**Spencer's Point of View**

Flash forward a couple months to complete and wonderful chaos. I feel like that's where I am now—having gone from a desperate, lonely girl trying to protect her boyfriend to an engaged one, trying to balance school and a wedding. The biggest thing on my mind, though? This was really happening! I'm getting a fair shot at having a relationship with my amazing fiancé, who actually came back to me after I knowingly pushed him away, and proposed.

My friends of course, are standing behind me being as supportive as ever, and my family…well, they're doing what they can, so I guess that's a start. At least Melissa's finally lightened up—it took an incredibly handsome carpenter to break our lifelong sisterly feud, but we're on the road to civilization together. My parents are condoning the wedding, and his parents haven't disowned him yet, so I feel like my life is as perfect as it's ever going to get.

Toby, the girls, and I were in the midst of relaxing on an **uncomfortably **hot summer day when a car pulled up in the driveway. Not at all surprised by who had come, I heard the car door slam and called out to our newest arrival.

"Hey Melissa," I said as she walked up the stairs, toting a canvas bag. She pulled out a chair and plopped down in between Aria and I, breathing heavily and wiping at her forehead.

"Hi," she panted, reaching for an unopened bottle of water from the bucket in the middle of the table. "If it gets any hotter, I swear I will become a nomad and move to Antarctica!"

Wryly, Aria moved her seat over a little to make room for Melissa and replied, "Try Iceland. It's a great escape." She said it somberly, and we all glanced at one another nervously, sure that she wasn't as over her dad's affair as she claimed to be, but she broke out into a grin. "I'm just kidding you guys, but I agree. We might all need to take a trip to Alaska or something, because Rosewood's heat just isn't good for our health."

"Or sanity!" Toby added, and I shot him a knowing little smile. With the threat of –A finally out of our lives as of recently, we figured we all deserved the summer off, especially the summer before a very stressful senior year.

Hanna broke into the conversation with, "you know, I'm not even sure twelfth grade is worth it. I mean, we already got into college, so why can't we just skip?" Her tone was slightly joking, but also had a hint of seriousness. Hanna was never one to wake up at the crack of dawn and study in the library, let's just say.

"If anybody needs a job in Yardley, I may let you in my truck," Toby put in. Time seemed to stop as I reminisced about that truck, and that infamous job. He was working on the DiLaurentis house, and I remember begging him to leave the task to someone else, not realizing that Jason was my brother at the time. Then Toby admitted the real reason for not leaving his job in Rosewood: no truck. No truck, I thought? No brainer.

Toby had always meant more to me than my demon of a sister, so I knew that I wouldn't regret pawning her ring for money. There was no second guessing—Toby comforted me, and made me feel safe, and treated me like an actual member of society. Melissa, I'm sorry to say now, was a royal witch to me. I recall driving up in that faded blue truck and the smile on his face elated my senses. All seemed to be well.

That was also the day of our first "I love you" trade. That's the first time in a long time I'd heard that from someone except the girls, including my neglecting family. I know now how stupid it must have sounded, but the best I could come up with in response was, "I wanted to say that first!" But Toby understood. He always understood me.

That truck had a bad time or too as well—like right before he proposed, when Toby left the truck at my house and then skipped town. I drove to his parent's residence and just sat in the truck, wondering if he and I would ever meet again, and if we did if we could ever make it. Obviously now I know the outcome of wishful thinking! I listened to the radio, tears streaming down from my stinging eyes, and it played a song I will never forget…

_God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you  
>Gave me you<em>

I sat and listened to the whole song, and when it was over I abruptly left. A week later, the love of my life proposed. It all seems cliché to reflect on, but that song in that truck gave me so much hope, and I guess it all paid off in the end.

"Spence?" Emily jolted me out of my daydream, concern etching her face.

Ignoring his surprise, I turned and kissed him quickly, receiving shocked gazes from everyone at the table. Aria squealed faintly, and Emily clapped a hand over our friend's mouth.

"Aria!" She hissed, feigning seriousness.

"What was that for?" Aria asked innocently.

"Let them be!" She retorted, letting a smile escape.

I took it upon myself to break this up. "You guys, I _can _hear you, but moving on. Does anyone want ice cream?" Once requests were made and orders taken, I escaped the suggestive looks and went into the house, heading straight for the freezer.

"Hey," Toby's voice entered my ear directly, with his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Looking for something?" I teased. The freezer revealed the classic vanilla and chocolate flavors, and I tossed Toby a scoop and we divided and conquered the ice cream task in front of us. As we were preparing the bowls, he responded.

"You."

"Well, you found me…" I chose my words carefully, speaking slowly and working on the ice cream even slower. "And now you're stuck with me."

"But isn't that the idea?" He questioned, setting his scoop in the sink delicately. "What if I want to be?"

"Stuck with me?" I reiterated in confirmation. "Then congratulations, I'm pretty clingy." The two of us picked up all of the bowls and spoons and took them outside.

"Snack time!" Caleb quipped, clapping his hands mockingly. Wait, what?

"Oops!" Melissa laughed. "We may have let in a straggler. Hope you've got room for one more!"

Luckily, being educated teenagers, we miscounted and had an extra bowl anyway. My excuse? Oh, we were mildly distracted…

"So," Hanna began with her mouth full of ice cream. "Wedding planning anyone?"

Caleb and I groaned simultaneously, I only partially joking. "Han, it's not until we graduate!"

"Yeah," Caleb added. "And your hints aren't very subtle, if that's what you're going for." Well _that _shut her up for about twenty seconds until she spoke again.

"Emily, would you wear a pink dress or do you think that would class with your hair?"

I shook my head and the boys rolled their eyes. Typical Hanna, but we love her anyway. I tuned out again to think about how great my life had gotten, especially since Toby had come into it. I was currently experiencing the stereotypical summer moment—hanging around being totally carefree with my friends (and fiancé!) Freedom is the key point, I think. The chains have kind of evaporated from all of our lives, and now we're only bound to each other by willingness. And Toby and I—we're bound by love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I just watched the Father/Daughter Dance episode and the preview for next week, and I had to write some happy Spencer/Toby! I sincerely hope that he was saying "Shut up" to Jenna, and not Spencer…I just really wish he'd propose!**

**Again, thank you **_**so **_**much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Also, I don't own Lullaby by the Dixie Chicks or PLL (because Toby would never have left if I did!)**

**Spencer's Point of View**

Mrs. Cavanaugh. Mrs. Toby. Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh. The Cavanaughs. Mr. & Mrs. Cavanaugh.

I'm getting married in one day. In one, minor day, I will be Mrs. Cavanaugh—and eternally bound to the most wonderful boy on Earth: Toby. I'm excited, anxious, nervous, giddy—I'm getting to experience it all. I've been waiting for this day for so long, and all of the planning is finally done with and the love never faltered once, so it's safe to say that we're as ready as we'll ever be. I don't know why I feel like such a big step; Toby and I are already in love, and there's nothing that can jolt us out of it. All the wedding provides is a permanent reminder of our love and a slip of paper to symbolize it, but I feel like it's more than that—a whole new chapter in our lives. Like from here on out, everything in Spencer Hastings' life will be _Before Marriage _and _After Marriage_. I know it doesn't change the feelings we have for one another, but it changes the meaning. We will spend the rest of our lives together. We are stuck together, whether we like it or not. And I like it—a lot.

There really are no regrets to marriage if you're in love. You say yes, you plan the big day, and you go out and do what you always have done.

Lost in thought, I missed Emily saying something. She jabbed me lightly in the arm.

"Spence? Did you want to call Melissa? She was supposed to be here by now."

Covering up for my daydreaming, I responded, "Oh, no, I'm sure she'll come." Hanna flopped back onto one of the two beds the motel provided and spoke in a longing voice.

"This is so romantic, Spencer, how you and Toby came back to where it all started. And I'm sure a _lot _happened…" her voice trailed off.

"Han, we played Scrabble while I was under a caffeine overdose. It wasn't very much different from any of our sleepovers." I defended us, choosing to neglect the fact that we slept together and had our first kiss.

"Wait, but didn't he, like, kiss you outside the next day?" Aria put in. Darn it!

"Well, yeah, but it was over me being a sore loser…can you believe he beat me in Scrabble? With _goofball_?" I incredulously inserted, trying feebly to change the subject.

"Toby Cavanaugh, the only person to ever tame Spencer Hastings' lifelong winning streak. You two are perfect for each other. The competitive one and the carpenter." Emily teased, as it was her turn to play at this game. I will have to say, though, that I liked the idea of Toby and I being a "match made in Heaven". Sometimes it really did seem as though he came into my life for a reason, and we were born to connect.

Getting back to Hanna's initial comment, I said, "Despite what happened, which for the record was _Scrabble and nothing more_, we kind of thought it was fate and had to come back."

The familiar rooms held so much comfort for me—it was the first place I'd found a solace from my family, and coincidentally I'd found it in the arms of Toby.

Hanna, ever the gossip, was just gleaming with excitement with what she was about to say.

"What do you think the guys are doing over there?"

**Toby's Point of View**

I'm getting married in one day. This is kind of a big deal, as much as I'm trying to make it seem like it's just a piece of paper. I knew I was ready to marry Spencer the day I proposed—heck, I knew I was ready that day when I massacred her in Scrabble! But timing is everything, and timing is key, and the key to her heart is logic. I had to plan it all out strategically—with a few unexpected bumps in the road for us. Like the serial killer out to break us apart, and the British flea of a doctor who tried to take Spencer away from me. But as true love always prevails, we made it through—and now we're saying our vows in less than 24 hours.

I longed to see my fiancé but we agreed that for our last night as unmarried people, we'd spend the time with our closest friends. Well, Spencer got to spend the time with her oldest friends, but I had to make some new ones pretty quickly after becoming so attached to her. Now in the vicinity of the one motel room we were sharing was Caleb (who I know as "Hanna's boyfriend"), Lucas (a friend to all the girls, I think), Ezra/Mr. Fitz (the old sophomore English teacher, AKA Aria's lover), and myself. This should add up to an interesting night!

I don't mean to write this off as something little, though. Just being at this motel sends chills through me, and brings back memories. Not bad ones, but the kind that you reflect on and smile that you did something right, for once. I barely knew Spencer at the time, but I could sense that there was something special about her. She was just so…different form all the other girls in this town. She was smart, too, and a victim of being framed—not a huge feat in Rosewood, though. I could tell that she needed a friend, needed a place to stay, and needed compassion. We had the best night of my life, including my infamous Scrabble victory.

Lost in thought, I missed Caleb and his signature sarcastic wit.

"No offense Mr. Fitz, but if you pace around anymore, I think Aria might have trouble staying over with you. You now they say you can't wake a sleepwalker."

Ezra cleared his throat nervously, clearly feeling awkward beyond belief and wishing he had his girlfriend to take in his arms. "Sorry. You're right." His voice was kind of tight and formal, so desperately trying to ease the tension, I spoke up.

"It's fine," I tried to laugh but everything seemed forced. Finally, Caleb broke in as the group therapist.

"You guys, this is ridiculous. Toby's getting married tomorrow, and this is supposed to be fun. No offense to anyone, but I feel like we're preparing for a funeral instead. Ezra isn't our teacher and we're all in the same town, connected to the same girls. Anybody want any pretzels?" And with that, he pulled a pouch of sourdough twists out of his duffel bag and produced the snack to everyone.

Realizing how right he was, I took a few. "Thanks man. And…definitely. Ezra, I never even had you as my teacher, but I'm sure you were great."

Looking somewhat relieved, he replied. "Thank you," and reached out to take some of the pretzels. This was getting weirdly symbolic…friendship pretzels maybe?

Lucas was the last one to take his celebratory salted snack and once he did, all the waters seemed to have calmed.

Grinning, Caleb said, "so Toby, are you ready? Nervous?" He put a pretzel in his mouth and waited for my answer.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Pretty much."

He laughed a little bit, and then said, "I know Hanna wants me to propose. I want to too, but I think we should wait."

"Does she know that?" Lucas _and _Ezra broke in, in perfect unison. They looked at each other bewildered.

Ezra cleared his throat once again and added, "I just think that maybe she needs to hear it from you."

Turning the tables, I looked to him. "What about you and Aria?" he downright laughed out loud.

"Her parents just dropped the threat of calling the police on me. I think we'll have to wait until we're both senior citizens in an old folks' home before they agree to something so unheard of as marriage!"

"You can still try." Lucas said quietly. Then, in a brighter voice, spoke. "So do you all have off work for the parade?"

**Spencer's Point of View**

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I had to pick something up on the way here, and then realized that of _course _I forgot something at home." A flustered Melissa apologized as she entered our motel room.

"It's fine, Melissa." I got up to hug my sister, who returned the embrace. We had gotten surprisingly close since Toby proposed. She reached into her purse and brought out a little white box.

"Well, I know you're trying to keep it low key, but this is your bachelorette party after all, so the girls and I got you this for the wedding."

I opened the container and revealed a rich blue pendant on a chain, the same color as Toby's eyes. Breathless and speechless, I replied, "Oh, it's so beautiful. Thank you!" A tear must've escaped my eyes, but no one said anything but all moved up to hug me. I truly have the best friends ever.

Later, when it was time for lights out, Emily leaned up in the bed she was sharing with Hanna and Aria. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with Toby tonight?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure I could even sleep, but I answered back, "I'm good. Thanks, you guys. For all this."

"Anything for you, Spence," Aria said faithfully, as the final lamp was turned off.

The wind seemed to be singing then. If it could have, it would have radiated with the music I was feeling. I swear I heard a lullaby in the wind. It sounded,

_How long do you want to be loved?  
>Is forever enough, is forever enough?<br>How long do you want to be loved?  
>Is forever enough,<br>'Cause I'm never, never giving you up_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Happy (belated) Leap Year Day :) I thought I'd update the story with the wedding now. Actually, the wedding will be the second half of this chapter, but it will be here, I promise!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

***loveasalways: Thanks so much for your reviews! Yes, the wedding is this chapter!**

***PrettyLittleFan: Thank you for your reviews! And you are right, this is currently after graduation because Spencer's parents made her hold off on the wedding until after high school. Good call!**

**I still don't own PLL (again, Toby would not be with his evil stepsister if I did!) and I do not own I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston or Glitter in the Air by Pink**

**Spencer's Point of View**

How can you expect a blissfully-in-love bride-to-be to get any sleep on the eve of her wedding? It's irrational. There was a quiet hum in the distance, but other than that the cabin was painfully still and the only motion was my heart beating out of my chest. No second thoughts crossed my mind, but I was nervous, understandably. When you're really in love, you only get married once, and that day has to be perfect. There's no way about it—no job promotion, graduation, or public recognition even comes close to the importance of your wedding day, and you want a memory to carry with you for the rest of your life to relive the moments over and over again.

I could tell that Melissa, beside me, was fast asleep. Ever since losing baby Taylor, my would-be niece, she had been exhausted. Yet despite her personal struggles, she had managed to come through for me, as a sister—which is more than I'd ever asked for from her. Emily had gone right to bed, as a victim of scholarship worthy exercise. Hanna, possible the most excited of my bridesmaids, had been much too hyper to fall asleep, but reluctantly calmed herself at the prospect of the ceremony. I wasn't sure about Aria's status—as an artistic writer and renowned insomniac, sleep never came easy to her. And I? I lay wide awake with a million and one thoughts running through my mind; slumber not being one of them.

"Spence?" a soft whisper jolted me out of my fantasies.

"Aria?" I asked, trying to see if I had called out the right name.

She crept over to my bed and sat on the very edge. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "You're getting married tomorrow." Her eyes were wide and scared. As an afterthought, she added, "What does that mean?"

Obviously the girl knew what a wedding was, so I supplied a different answer. "It means so much to me, inside, but nothing will change. I'll have a ring, and a husband to be proud of, but we'll all do what we've always done. It means the world to Toby and I, but to the world, it's nothing but a word." I smiled, and even through the dim light I'm sure she could see.

"Aria, marriage is an OK thing to say. You don't have to pretend like it's just another day, but you have to know that it just…is. Nothing changes, not for us." I wasn't sure my message had been conveyed clearly, but by the relief she portrayed, I had a feeling she got the idea.

"Thanks…and try and sleep, Spencer. You have a major/minor day tomorrow." With that, she reentered the bed she was sharing and attempted to go to bed again.

I knew at this point that my falling asleep was almost out of the deal, so I slipped outside of the room, gently closing the door behind me.

It was a crystal clear night in Rosewood: the midnight blue sky creating the perfect backdrop for any scenario. The trees boasted lush leaves and birds of some sort chirped in the distance. But most of all, it was peaceful, quiet, and serene. I leaned up against the railing and turned my focus towards the moon. A sliver of the miracle peeked through, and that little slice of a crescent appeared to glitter. Entrance and fully enthralled, I let the moon's power take over me and transform me to another world.

**Toby's Point of View**

Nearly asleep, and surely the last one to be, I was content to let the moment wash over. Until, that is, I bolted upright in the bed as a sole thought ran across my brain. _Spencer…_

What was she thinking? How was she? Did she fall victim to sleep as he almost had, or was she lying awake fearfully in need of reassurance?

Trying to be quiet, I glanced around the room to make sure that no one else was awake. Lucas and Caleb were almost immediately asleep, but for Ezra, it had taken a little longer. For a while he just lay rigid, although most of the awkwardness had evaporated into the night. Finally he had become a slave to the night and I was the only one yet to experience this.

I jumped a little when the door slammed behind me. Of course, I had forgotten to be cautious, but no one rose so the coast was clear. A stunning figure, draped in moonlight, was residing on the railing.

Practically tiptoeing over, I put a hand delicately to her shoulder, and when she turned in surprise I kissed her. It was light, but sincere and meaningful.

"What was that for?" Spencer inquired, touched and shocked at the same time.

My reply came simply. "I never got to say goodnight."

We stared up at the sky for awhile, and I noticed her unconsciously playing with her engagement ring.

Eventually she confided in me. "Toby, I'm scared—I love you, but I want this to be perfect and ideal and everything needs to go according to plan, but what if I mess up?"

Her eyes were wild with fear, and I almost laughed in spite of myself.

Taking her hands in mine, I replied, "you _are _perfect, Spencer."

After gazing into one another's eyes for a stereotypical romantic moment, I cleared my throat.

"But," I began, "we should probably get to sleep. Come with me?" I knew the age old tale that you're

not supposed to see your fiancé on or the night before your wedding day, but hadn't our relationship

proved itself by suffering enough?

"I know we technically aren't supposed to but…" She hesitated, though I could tell that her answer was

Leaning towards a "yes".

"But who cares?" I finished for her, and she smiled and nodded.

To this she added, "I think that after all that we've been through, I can't afford to be away from you for

another day."

"You're right; we've surely used up all of our allotted time apart. Now it's time to indulge." I joked.

"I doubt we should go to my cabin…us girls are a force to be reckoned with when we wake up, and I

don't want to subject you to that kind of wrath of fury." Spencer tore her eyes away from the engrossing

landscape and we quietly opened the door to the boys' room.

Wary of making any sort of noise, I got into the bed and she followed suit. She shuffled closer into me,

and I wrapped an arm around her figure. She buried her head into my chest, finally relaxing like she

deserved to. Desperate for sleep, she tucked her chin down, so that it was tilted towards the mattress.

I smiled at this. I love when Spencer did this in order to help her sleep. It was one of her many

adorable quirks that had made me fall in love with her over and over again.

"Goodnight, Spencer." It was spoken in a quiet whisper, but I could tell that she heard me.

I kissed the top of her head and we both shut our eyes for the night and slipped into slumbers…

**Spencer's Point of View**

"What the—?" Caleb's words of confusion woke me up. Opening my eyes cautiously, I realized where I

was. Perfectly reminiscent of that first night in this same motel, I was in the safe arms of Toby

Cavanaugh. I had a direct view of the back of his head, and my arm was flung around him. Wait,

something was up…our wedding! I mentally scolded myself for forgetting, but looked up instead and

saw a flustered Caleb, still seeking some answers.

"No offense Spencer, but aren't you supposed to be in the other room?" Toby had yet to awake, so I

dared not move from our position.

"Yeah, but we couldn't sleep so…" before I could finish, he put his hands up in defeat.

"OK, OK, say no more." He turned away and picked up a bag off of the floor.

The body beside me stirred, and I remembered that, despite our proclamations of indignation, I really

shouldn't see my future husband on our wedding day. Slipping my hand out from under his, I crept out

of the boys' cabin and into mine, where I was met by very panicked girls.

Hanna let out a sigh of relief when she saw me, but this didn't do much to dissipate any of her

questions. "Spence, where were you? We were worried sick!"

"Yeah," Aria chimed in. "We can't lose you on your wedding day!"

I put a hand up to stop them. "I was with Toby. And before you guys get on my case, I know we broke a

law," here I put air quotes around 'law', "but we figured we deserve it."

Emily, always the peacemaker and the comforting one, turned to me. "Of course you have a right! We

were just afraid that you had second thoughts and bailed on us!" I could tell immediately that she was

kidding. As nervous as I was, I wouldn't dream of running away from the man I loved.

"Never," I swore solemnly, receiving hints of laughs from the girls.

"Lighten up!" Hanna said. "Breakfast anyone?"

Near the end of our feast of scone and, of course, coffee, the girls were still persistent that we talk

about the wedding.

"It's really beautiful out, and we all know that's a sign of good luck!" Aria's voice sounded hazy, like she

was in the midst of a dream. Naturally, weather had always played an important role in her and Ezra's

relationship. Namely the rain.

"I know," I smiled in return. "I just hope everything goes as planned. Like what if—" for the second time

that morning I was cut off.

It was Melissa this time. "Spencer, there's no need to be paranoid. It will all go fine!" In a moment of

spitefulness, I thought 'easy for her to say! Her husband…' but I shook the thought out of my mind

before it had ended. This day was all about being happy, and forgiveness.

"Thanks, Melissa," I managed a smile, still jumbled up inside. Suddenly, I remembered Toby's words last

night. If he had the confidence that all would work itself out, then why shouldn't I? I took a final sip of

my caffeinated drink of choice (as always, coffee!) and leaned back in the worn wooden chair I was

sitting in. It was going to be a beautiful, wonderful, surprising day—no doubt.

After breakfast, all the girls, barring Melissa, bid me goodbye until the ceremony. They all had to get

dressed, as did I. My sister hung back, and removed my stunning gown from the closet. I had to admit, it

was absolutely gorgeous. Emily, Aria, and Spencer had gone with me to buy it but Toby hadn't been

allowed to see it up until today. It was a form fitting, white, chiffon dress. There was no lengthy train but

when I tried it on, I remember that the fabric swept gracefully along the floor. It had a V-neck, with a

thin band of beaded lace marking the line just under my heart. It was, in a word, perfect.

Melissa viewed the gown in wonder for a moment, then I turned away to undress. She carefully helped

me slip into it, and then zip up the back. She took a step in reverse and stared at me, almost wistfully. I

felt a pang of guilt at her next words.

"You know, you really are beautiful." There was a touch of jealousy, and a hint of awe in her voice. I

couldn't find the right thing to console her with, so I reached out a hand to her shoulder. After a brief

understanding had nonverbally been passed, I retrieved the necklace the girls had given me the night

before.

"Melissa? Can you help me with this please?" I asked, and she fastened the piece of jewelry around my

neck.

"All done. Now, I have to go home and get ready myself prior to this wedding, but in advance I want you

to know that you're going to be amazing." With this, she turned away and gingerly exited the room.

Nodding my head, I started to brush my hair, pondering the best way to straighten the curls. Just then, a

note slid under the door and my heart froze.

With my heart in my throat and hands shaking violently, I hesitantly unfolded the paper. Immediately, I

smiled at what I held before me:

_I know it's bad luck to see your bride before the ceremony but I know you'll be beautiful. I'm so excited! _

_Love, Toby_

I quickly wrote back:

_Can't wait to see you and be with you—forever. Thank you! Love, Spencer_

Everything up until the wedding from then was just a blur. I did my hair and makeup, put on my low

heeled, strappy silver sandals, and paced around the room before I took a last final glance around the

motel that started it all, the last final glance that Spencer Hastings, an unmarried woman, could give.

**Toby's Point of View**

I stood nervously, hands folded but sweaty, in front of the Alter, awaiting Spencer. When those doors

opened, my heart jumped out of my chest. Time stood still and it was just the two of us, her gliding

down the aisle to me. She was like…like Heaven. That dress graced her so well, and she was sporting a

necklace that I had never seen before, but it only enhanced the look.

The priest spoke but all my attention had been turned to Spencer. I gazed into her chocolate orbs, and

my intense glare didn't faze her, thankfully. Our hands were intertwined together, and it was soon time

to put on the rings and become one. A glass bowl with the rings was offered up to me, and everyone

around looked expectantly at us. I picked up the ring we had chosen together, and tried to slip it on the

finger of her slender hand. I fumbled, and couldn't get it past a certain point!

"Relax, that happens to everyone!" The Priest whispered kindly, reassuring us. The ring eventually was

on Spencer, and my wedding band was placed on my finger.

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

As she fell into my arms, the last thing I can remember is bliss. The woman I loved was safe in my grasp,

and you can't take away something like that.

**Spencer's Point of View**

I was walking down the aisle at my wedding ceremony, and my heart was about as settled as my

stomach, which is to say, not very. That was until I saw Toby. You know how they say there are

moments when time seems to stop and everything starts going in slow motion? That's what happened.

Tunnel vision struck me, and I saw no one but my soon-to-be husband.

There was a song being played on the organ that brought me back to one of the happiest moments of

my life:

_Have you ever looked fear in the face,_

_And said, "I just don't care"?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_

_The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Our rings were placed and the Priest had said his final words.

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

The room span as he took me in those warm arms of his and our lips collided, and the fire reignited. I

was falling, falling safely—because I had a safety net for once: Toby. I had finally, officially, claimed the

title of Mrs. Cavanaugh.

Later, at the party, the DJ announced the first dance. The music blared from the speakers, and the two

of us shared a smile.

_And I will always love you  
>I will always love you…<em>

**Thank you so much for reading! I am pretty sure that this story will end here, but I am not done with**

**Spencer & Toby.**


End file.
